Vivir a lo muggle
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Severus hace una apuesta y no puede usar su magia por una semana completa. Y va a necesitar de alguien que le de una mano para sobrevivir una semana al estilo muggle
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta es una traducción/adaptación de la historia original 'Live like a muggle' de Onecelestialbeing. Los personajes reconocibles son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. La historia original, pertenece a Onecelestialbeing.

Vivir como Muggle.

1

Con los labios apretados, Hermione levantó el paquete de café hasta su nariz y se puso seria. Todavía quedaba suficiente en el envase como para una taza llena, nada más, y se maldijo por no haber ido al supermercado el día anterior. Después de un largo y arduo día de trabajo, la idea de andar codeándose con las trombas de compradores de Sainsbury's y luego tener que esperar en una fila interminable, no le había hecho ninguna gracia. Así que, dejar esa pequeña tarea para otro día, la había dejado con el refrigerador vacío y con café suficiente como para esa sola mañana de sábado. Hermione luego, que aún le quedaba un poco de pan, así que se resignó a tener que desayunar un par de tostadas, antes de verse obligada a salir a comprar. Acababa de estirarse para alcanzar la alacena alta, para sacar su jalea de grosella negra, cuando escuchó el timbre.

'¿Quién diablos me visita a esta hora?'

Con paso ligero, se apresuró para llegar a la puerta, aunque, aparentemente, no fue lo suficientemente rápida, porque la persona del otro lado, parecía haberse quedado pegada al timbre, haciendo que sonara hasta enloquecerla.

"¿Le importaría?" Dijo enfadada, al abrir la puerta bruscamente, aunque su enojo se heló al ver quién estaba allí.

"Necesito su ayuda."

"Y buenos días para usted también." Replicó ella sardónicamente.

"Esto no es cosa de risa, Granger. De verdad necesito su ayuda, aunque me retuerza las entrañas admitirlo."

EL visitante, vestido enteramente de negro, y con el ceño fruncido, que hacía juego con su oscura vestimenta, no había cambiado la expresión del rostro, ni con una pequeñísima sonrisa, desde que la joven había abierto la puerta. Le habló en un tono parco y era evidente que estaba molesto, pero Hermione aún no podía dilucidar por qué estaba en la puerta de su casa, a las diez de la mañana. En lugar de seguir cavilando en el asunto, se hizo a un lado y esperó a que su visitante entrara.

"Estaba haciendo café," comenzó a decir, cerrando la puerta y regresando a la cocina. "¿Quisiera beber un poco?"

"Si, gracias."

"Así que, dígame profesor," continuó Hermione, mientras rebuscaba los filtros de café en los cajones. "¿Qué es tan importante para que haya sentido la necesidad de visitarme a mí, entre todas las personas?"

Quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola sobre el respaldo de la silla, el hombre se sentó a la mesa de la cocina de Hermione y se cruzó de brazos. "No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, en vistas que ya no soy su profesor."

"Bueno, entonces, ¿cómo se supone que debo llamarlo? ¿Sr. Snape?"

Su antiguo profesor apretó los labios hasta formar una delgada línea, pero Hermione le estaba dando la espalda, así que no lo vio.

"Severus está bien, si no le importa." Aclaró él secamente.

"¿Y eso significa que usted me llamará por mi primer nombre en lugar de llamarme 'Granger'?"

"Solo si insiste."

Hermione se dio la vuelta para ver a Snape cara a cara y parpadeó.

"Insisto." Replicó ella, alzando una ceja. "¿Cómo bebe su café?"

"Con un poco de leche."

Una vez que los dos estaban sentados incómodamente, uno frente al otro, Hermione bebió un sorbo de su taza, observando a Snape, mientras él tomaba su propia taza y miraba cómo se movían las volutas de vapor.

"Así que… ¿va a decirme para qué necesita mi ayuda?" Dijo ella al cabo de unos segundos, al notar que le prestaba más atención a la taza humeante en lugar de mirarla a la cara.

"Mis disculpas. No he comido nada desde anoche y me resulta difícil concentrarme."  
"Bien. Pero eso, todavía no me dice nada."

"Acortando la historia, perdí una apuesta y debo pasar una semana sin usar magia."

Un rango de emociones, desde ganas de reírse a carcajadas, escepticismo, y luego, curiosidad, cruzó el rostro de Hermione. No imaginaba que Snape fuera la clase de tipo que apostaba, y se preguntó con quién había perdido, pero todo lo que preguntó fue: "¿Y qué puede ocurrir si usara magia?"

"Nada placentero." Fue la molesta respuesta. Snape se retrajo solo después que Hermione le lanzara una mirada asesina. "Los términos de perder la apuesta se multiplican por cada incidente de magia."

"Significa que se agregará una semana de no poder usar magia por cada vez que use su varita. Wow. ¿Y no hay forma de salirse de esto? ¿Cómo es posible?

"Las apuestas mágicas no son como las comunes. No hay forma de zafarse de ellas si se falta a la palabra, y si se hace una apuesta con una persona sádica, que se place en la molestia de los otros, entonces, más te vale mantener tu parte del trato."

"Disculpa por ser atrevida…no, en realidad, me retracto. Fuiste bastante atrevido al venir a tocar a mi puerta y a invadir mi casa, mucho antes del mediodía, así que no hay lugar para que te quejes, pero imagino que los términos que tú impusiste en la apuesta, eran tan horribles como los que puso quien sea que haya hecho la apuesta contigo."

En los oscuros ojos del hombre apareció un brillo maléfico, y la sonrisa pícara que estiró los labios de Severus, hizo que Hermione sintiera un calosfrío en la columna. En silencio, se prometió nunca, jamás, embarcarse en una apuesta con Severus Snape.

"Así que, ¿es por eso que no has comido desde anoche?"

La expresión de satisfacción del rostro de Snape se disolvió lentamente en algo parecido a la vergüenza al oí la pregunta de Hermione.

"Debo confesar que mis habilidades culinarias son muy limitadas sin el apoyo de la magia. Hacer tostadas, los huevos y el té es relativamente fácil usando la estufa, pero…

Hermione comenzó a atar cabos en su mente. Snape todavía era un profesor. Aún mantenía su posición como Director de Hogwarts, y si no se equivocaba, el ciclo lectivo había terminado dos días atrás. Tal vez, Snape y quien fuera que sea su compañero de apuestas, se había estado entreteniendo con un poco de diversión adulta, a modo de festejo por la finalización del año escolar. Era posible que también hubieran estado incluidas las bebidas espirituosas…era fácil ver cómo había llegado a ese punto, pero luego, se dio cuenta que las habilidades de Snape en la cocina, se limitaban a tres cosas.

"Está habituado a que los elfos le preparen la comida." Intervino ella. "¿Y qué sucede cuando es verano y la escuela no está funcionando? No me diga que solo come huevos y tostadas por tres meses."

Snape farfulló algo sobre su casa y un elfo doméstico, y Hermione estaba dividida entre las ganas de reír y las ganas de estar molesta por la pobre criatura que debía alimentar a todas horas a tan difícil hombre.

"De acuerdo, así que por lo que puedo discernir, lo que necesita son lecciones de cocina. No sé si cree que soy alguna clase de Delia Smith, pero supongo que sé una cosa o dos. En cualquier caso, no me moriría de hambre, excepto por hoy. De hecho, estaba planeando ir a Sainsbury's a comprar, ya que mi despensa está vacía, a menos que quiera terminar comiendo esa horrible carne enlatada que no sé cómo llegó a mi cocina. No me comería eso ni aunque me pagaran."

"Prefiero morir de hambre que comer eso." Dijo Snape. "Me recuerda a algo que la jodida gata de Filch asesinó y fue a dejar a la puerta de mi oficina."

"Qué linda imagen." Se quejó Hermione. "Bueno, termine su café así podremos ir a comprar."

"¿Disculpe?"

"Bueno, si va a aprender a cocinar, primero tiene que aprender qué comprar, ¿no cree?" respondió la castaña entre risas, al ver la cara que puso Snape. "Es un proceso relativamente indoloro, lo prometo." Trató de asegurar la chica. "Uno que no debería llevarnos demasiado tiempo si nos apresuramos y salimos ahora. La tienda se llena más cuanto más tarde es, sobre todo los sábados."

La expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de Snape siguió fija, peor aun así, siguió a Hermione obedientemente cuando acabaron de beber el café.

N/T: ¡Buenas de nuevo! Una nueva historia, y espero que esta también les guste. ¡Qué la disfruten!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El camino de regreso a casa de Hermione fue muy silencioso, salvo por el ruido que hacía Snape al inclinarse para limpiarse los zapatos. Lo que ella pensó que sería un viaje de compras rápido y fácil, terminó siendo uno que drenó por completo su paciencia.

En el momento en el que pusieron los pies en el atestado supermercado, Hermione de inmediato notó la forma en la que Severus se había retraído.

Madres muy cansadas, padres siendo arrastrados, la mayoría, empujando el carrito de las compras, con niños gritones sentados al frente, mientras uno o dos niños un poco mayores, tratan de colgarse del otro extremo o de un lado del dichoso carrito, y que protestan cuando se les ordena bajar. Cada paso estaba acompañado por el agudo grito '¡QUIERO ESO!', seguido por un paciente 'Hoy no querido. Además, ya tienes suficientes dulces en casa.' O el 'Ya te dije que no voy a comprarte eso Molly.'

La pequeña Molly iba sentada en el frente del carrito, con medio cuerpo colgado, estirándose para alcanzar las cosas que quería, mientras el carrito avanzaba. Ya se había molestado al saber que su mamá no le compraría lo que fuera que estuviera clamando que quería, así que había desatado una andanada de agudos gritos desde lo más recóndito de sus pulmones. Su mamá había esbozado una sonrisa forzada y había seguido con las compras, llenando el carrito tranquilamente, mientras Molly gritaba hasta el paroxismo.

Hermione estaba acostumbrada a esas escenas, así que hizo lo mejor que pudo para pasar de largo, sin mirar a Molly y a su mamá. Snape, por otro lado, perforó a la niña con la mirada como si fuera posible callarla de miedo. Antes que la madre de Molly pudiera darse la vuelta y ver el avinagrado rostro del hombre que miraba ferozmente a su hija, Hermione le había dado un codazo a Snape al tiempo que siseaba. "¡No se atreva!" Sin embargo, la oscura mirada había tenido el efecto deseado en la niñita, que había dejado de llorar inmediatamente y, con una expresión de susto plasmada en la arrebatada carita, se había puesto el pulgar en la boca.

La siguiente ofensora involuntaria fue una viejita.

Primero, golpeó a Snape con su carrito, y a pesar de haber sido, claramente, un accidente, la mujer nunca se disculpó. Luego, tuvo el descaro de meterse en el pasillo, justo delante de ellos, y procedió a avanzar cual caracol, deteniéndose a cada rato, para observar el pasillo. Cuando ya no aguantó más a la vieja, Snape tomó el control del carrito que llevaba Hermione. Había tenido tanta prisa, que no vio a otro carrito que estaba justo en medio del pasillo, del cual asomaban varios baguettes. Al pasar, empujó las baguettes, que a su vez, empujaron unas cajas en los estantes. Una caja empujo a la siguiente, y así se generó un efecto dominó, dejando todo, hecho un desastre.

Algunas de las cajas fueron a parar justo sobre las baguettes, alguien se las llevó por delante, y fueron a reventarse contra el suelo, muy cerca de los pies de Snape, que terminó con los zapatos llenos de una muy fina harina blanca.

La dueña del carrito apareció corriendo por el pasillo, aferrada a unas cajas más pequeñas, lanzándose a un griterío en cuanto vio a sus dañadas baguettes. Todo el mundo se detuvo al oír la conmoción, y Hermione tuvo que disculparse profusamente mientras dos empleados acudían a la carrera para limpiar semejante y polvoriento desastre.

Ambos estaban, todavía, recibiendo asesinas miradas, mientras hacían fila para pagar. Snape miraba al frente, ignorando a todo y a todos, mientras Hermione se quemaba el cerebro, tratando de pensar en qué otros supermercados habían cerca, en donde pudiera ir a hacer sus compras, ya que suponía que ya no podría ir más a ese supermercado, el cual se hallaba convenientemente cerca de su casa.

"Tú sabes que eso no fue enteramente mi culpa." Dijo Snape finalmente, quebrando el tenso silencio. Hizo una bolita con el pañuelo de papel que llevaba en la mano y miró por la ventana. "El idiota que puso las cosas en el estante, claramente no sabía lo que hacía."

Las manos de Hermione apretaron el volante su auto con tanta fuerza, que los nudillos se pusieron blancos.

"Si usted dice." Retrucó ella con los dientes apretados. "Pero, teniendo en cuenta que fue 'parcialmente' su culpa, ¿qué necesidad tenía de estar fulminando con la mirada a todo el mundo? En especial, a esa niñita. Tener un poco de paciencia hubiera sido bueno."

"Di lo que quieras Granger, pero el fin justifica los medios. La mocosa dejó de gritar, ¿no? Personalmente, creo que todos en esa tienda, deberían agradecerme."

Hermione sabía que no debería sorprenderse, considerando que ese era el profesor que hacía llorar alumnos regularmente. Sin embargo, había una enorme diferencia entre una niña de once años, y una de cuatro. Bregando internamente por conservar la calma, trató de distraerse de la desastrosa visita a Sainsbury's.

"Tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo dio con mi casa?" Preguntó la chica. "No pudo haber conducido hasta aquí, y como no puede usar magia…"

"Digamos que persuadí eficientemente a mi carcelero para que me trajera a una distancia que pudiera recorrer a pie."

En el rostro de Snape, apareció una extraña mueca, y Hermione casi se sintió tentada a preguntar qué era lo que pasaba por esa grasosa cabeza suya.

Casi.

Afortunadamente, el almuerzo fue un asunto fácil, en comparación con lo que fue la salida de compras. Decidiendo que hacer sándwiches era menos menesteroso, Hermione se puso a trabajar en la preparación de la comida, junto a Severus.

"No está mal." Anunció ella después de la primera mordida. "Veremos cómo lo hace con la cena."

En el rostro del hombre, apareció una expresión de preocupación y la castaña se sintió vengada. La ansiedad que demostró en vistas de la preparación de la cena, era como un pago por el horrible comportamiento demostrado en el supermercado.

"Por cierto, ¿cómo supo dónde vivo?"

Snape le lanzó a Hermione una mirada endurecida mientras se tomaba su tiempo para masticar. "¿De verdad crees que no sé absolutamente nada sobre tus actividades?" replicó finalmente, después de tragar su bocado.

"¿Se refiere a Harry, Ron y yo, o solo sobre mí?"

"Sobre los tres. Pero me provoca curiosidad qué fue lo que te hizo preferir vivir en el mundo muggle en lugar de mudarse a una comunidad mágica."

Hermione alzó los hombros y mordió una pizca de su sándwich. "Supongo que me siento conectada con esta casa, algo que no es de extrañar. Mis padres estaban felices en Australia, y si algo les hubiera sucedido, yo hubiera heredado la casa, así que decidieron dejármela ahora. Me visitan de vez en cuando, e incluso, los he llevado a visitar la parte mágica de Londres un par de veces, pero teniendo en cuenta que crecí como muggle, hacer las cosas sin magia todavía es natural para mí."

Todavía estaba pensando en los cambios que habían ocurrido en su vida desde la finalización de la guerra, cuando Hermione se puso a observar a Snape veladamente. Tenía la impresión que él la observaba también, incluso cuando sus largos dedos se aferraron del vaso de agua antes de llevársela a los labios. La idea de que su antiguo profesor, un hombre que la había insultado e intimidado cada vez que le era posible, ahora estuviera sentado a la mesa con ella, en su propia cocina, era abrumadora, y de alguna manera, inconcebible. Él todavía era desagradable, por momentos, totalmente cínico, pero por alguna razón, Hermione ya no sentía esa incómoda y desagradable sensación en el estómago que siempre parecía comenzar cuando ese hombre andaba cerca.

Tal vez se debía al hecho que el sujeto había sido lo suficientemente humilde como para pedir su asistencia, aunque eso podía deberse a que, a pesar de trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, ella continuaba residiendo en un vecindario exclusivamente no mágico, lleno de gente totalmente ignorante de la existencia de magos y hechiceras. Hermione sabía que, algunas veces, los squibs vivían entre los muggles. Le vino a la memoria la Sra. Figg, y cómo Harry se había quedado pasmado al enterarse de ella. Incluso así, hasta los squibs reconocían el rostro de Hermione, como la mayoría de la gente, cuando se daban cuenta que era un tercio del Trío Dorado. Esa había sido otra razón para quedarse a vivir en la casa de su infancia. Conservar un poco de anonimato, no solo era deseable, si no también, una necesidad.

"Así que sabía dónde vivía, obviamente." Comenzó a decir Hermione. "¿Y qué hay de su casa?"

Snape soltó una risa carente de humor, seca. "Nada digno de ser mencionado, te aseguro. Definitivamente, nada tan glamoroso como tu hogar."

No sonaba resentido o enfadado al hablar de su propia casa. Sus palabras eran tan quitadas de emoción, que en lugar de aplacar a Hermione, solo despertó más su curiosidad.

"Bueno, gracias, pero ¿dónde, exactamente se encuentra esa tan poco glamorosa casa suya?"

"Al norte. En Spinner's End. La misma casa en donde crecí y de la que no he podido librarme. Si obtuviera mil libras por esa cosa, sería una milagro."

Hermione se puso seria. "No estoy segura dónde queda eso."

"No necesitas saberlo." Le aseguró Snape con una sonrisa torcida. "No es lugar para una joven y hermosa hechicera como tú."

¿Acaso se estaba burlando? ¿O era un insulto mezclado con un cumplido? Hermione no era capaz de distinguirlo. Snape solía decir exactamente lo que quería, así que si lo tomaba de esa manera, él, entonces, creía que ella era hermosa. A menos, claro, que estuviera siendo sarcástico, que tampoco sería raro…

"Vuelve a la Tierra Hermione. Todo lo que quise decir, es que el lugar en donde vivo, no es más agradable o seguro, o por donde quisieras dar un paseo. Aunque no es del todo algo malo, los que viven ahí, se darían cuenta de inmediato, que no perteneces al lugar."

"No debería sentirse avergonzado de su lugar de origen." Dijo ella con gentileza.

"Créeme, a mis cuarenta y cuatro años, me importa un comino lo que la gente piense." Remarcó Snape con una sonrisa ladeada. Se veía como si estuviera pensando en algo más, pero luego siguió comiendo, como si nada.

Hermione todavía estaba procesando mentalmente la conversación, y encontraba difícil el poder concentrarse en su sándwich, hasta que se dio cuenta que Snape la estaba mirando fijo.

"Ayudé a preparar eso, así que se supone que te lo comas."

"Si, la palabra clave es esa. Usted 'ayudó'. Yo hice una parte del trabajo, más del que usted hizo, si tomamos en cuenta el haber tenido que conducir hasta la jodida tienda, así que si quiero dejar mi plato a medio terminar, eso es lo que haré."

Snape masculló. "¿Y TÚ me dices a MÍ, que no tengo paciencia?

Eso detuvo a la chica, sin tener una respuesta para darle, así que solo carraspeó.

Luego, la cena fue preparada para comer más tarde esa noche, de nuevo, con la ayuda de Snape. El resto del día, estuvo lleno de conversaciones y programas de tv. Que vieron en la sala de Hermione. Fue después de la cena que Hermione se dio cuenta que Snape seguía en su casa. Los términos de la apuesta le prohibían, incluso, la aparición conjunta, así que la única opción era conducir hasta su casa, pero Snape seguía rehusando dar detalles de la localización de su casa, lo que hizo que Hermione se pusiera de peor humor, para luego decidir que tendría que quedarse a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes.

"Estará a cargo de hacer el desayuno, mañana por la mañana. Y trate de mantener los desastres culinarios al mínimo. ¡No queme mi cocina!" Aclaró la joven, quitándole el control remoto de la mano a Snape. Ambos habían estado saltando de canal en canal, debido a la indecisión sobre qué ver.

"Enseñé pociones por veinte años y logré evitar que cada mocoso que entró en mi clase, quemara el salón." Replicó Snape, acercando la mano muy lentamente al control remoto, después que Hermione pusiera un programa que amenazaba con hacerlo vomitar. "Creo que me las puedo arreglar con una cocina."

"Tenía su varita en el salón de clases. " Le recordó ella, cambiando de mano el control remoto, para mantenerlo lejos de su alcance. "Pero si ocurriera que prende fuego a algo, tengo un matafuegos preparado bajo el fregadero. ¿Necesita que le enseñe cómo utilizarlo?"

El comentario le valió a Hermione una mirada fulminante de parte de su huésped. Antes que Snape pudiera retrucar, ella se puso a explicarle dónde encontrar la tetera eléctrica y la cafetera, preguntando si sabía usarlas.

"Como si fuera tan difícil." Dijo él con desdén y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "Sucede que sí sé utilizarlas. Ambas. Incluso yo, poseo una tetera silbadora. Espero que esa cosa, caliente el agua apropiadamente. El té tibio es altamente desagradable al paladar."

"Oh, sí. Créame, calienta el agua muy bien. Si le cayera el agua encima, le quitaría un par de capas de piel."

"Qué lindo. ¿Algo más que deba saber?"

"Veamos…también están la aspiradora y el lavavajillas, a menos que prefiera lavar a mano. Además, no he visto que trajera una maleta, así que supongo que querrá lavar su ropa en algún momento."

"Ya me ocupé de eso, gracias."

Hermione se quedó mirando a Snape, esperando que aclarara un poco más.

"Hechizos, Granger. ¿Aún recuerdas lo que es un hechizo reductor o te has olvidado tan rápido?"

"¿Tiene todo el guardarropas reducido, en los bolsillos?" Preguntó ella, al cabo de algunos minutos de silencio.

"Tengo lo que necesito. Siempre es así." Respondió Snape, apretando los labios en una delgada línea.

N/T: Me encanta la descripción de los líos en el supermercado. Me trajo recuerdos. Si yo o alguno de mis hermanos hubiéramos hecho semejante desastre, mi vieja nos hubiera hecho la cara giratoria… además, como vivíamos dentro de una base naval, el único mercado era de la Marina, sí que eran todos uniformados ahí adentro…NADIE se hacía el loco en ese súper…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El domingo fue un día tranquilo para los dos. Hermione descubrió que Snape se levantaba todavía más temprano que ella.

El desayuno ya estaba listo cuando bajó a la cocina, esperando encontrar todo hecho un desastre. El café estaba un poco fuerte, (Hermione estaba segura que en cualquier momento, le iban a salir pelos en el pecho), pero sorprendentemente, el desayuno era más que tan solo pasable.

Aun cuando ella y su huésped estaban muy inclinados a torearse mutuamente, Hermione encontró que pasar el tiempo con Snape, en realidad, era bastante tolerable. La ayudó a clasificar cosas de una caja, trabajo que hacía tiempo venía posponiendo. La caja en cuestión, contenía cosas que habían pertenecido a sus padres: libros, algunas partituras y una tabla de ajedrez. Hermione se quedó pasmada cuando Snape admitió que podía leer las partituras, y cuando ella se mostró escéptica, él tomó la amarillenta hoja de papel y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera hasta la sala.

El piano había sido empujado hacia un costado, y había estado allí por tanto tiempo que Hermione a menudo olvidaba que estaba ahí. Su mamá solía tocar y le había enseñado a ella, pero solo cuando de buen humor, le daban ganas de tocar, y siempre eran las melodías que se había aprendido de memoria.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que afinaron a este piano?" Preguntó Snape, frunciendo el ceño al tocar algunas teclas.

"Ha pasado tiempo." Admitió la joven, viendo cómo Snape se sentaba frente al teclado.

"Hmmm…"

Snape se quedó callado mientras acomodaba la partitura. El piano podrá haber estado desafinado, pero eso no evitó que el Profesor demostrara sus muy impresionantes habilidades, y Hermione se vio forzada a cerrar la boca cuando él terminó de tocar.

"Eso fue…muy bueno…excelente, de hecho."

"Gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿Tocas?"

"Un poco. Bueno, solía tocar más cuando era más joven. No era Chopin, pero era relajante. Papá solía decir que le gustaba escucharme tocar, pero es posible que solo lo dijera para hacerme sentir bien.

Entonces, fue el turno de Snape de ser escéptico.

"Conociendo tu tenacidad para hacer las cosas bien, diría que estás cerca de ser Chopin."

Hermione, de nuevo, no supo distinguir si era otro velado insulto, escondido tras una forma de halago, y Hermione no tuvo ni que preguntar, ya que Snape mismo sugirió volver a trabajar con la caja, antes de empezar con la cena.

Hermione despertó tarde ese lunes, más de lo que hubiera querido. Casi se pasa de sueño, a pesar de la alarma, y Snape había golpeado la puerta de su habitación cuando el molesto sonido seguía sonando. La noche anterior, había estado más cansada de lo habitual, pero la conversación con Snape había sido intrigante, así que se había olvidado de dormir.

Todavía estaba cansada cuando llegó al trabajo, y trató de despertarse con una taza de té. Media hora después de terminar con el té, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Apoyó los brazos sobre el escritorio y apoyó la frente sobre ellos, y se maldijo por no haber avisado que estaba enferma. Odiaba dar parte de enfermedad, porque amaba su trabajo, pero lo único que ahora podría traerle comodidad, era su cama.

"Hermione, ¿estás bien?"

Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en ver quién estaba parado frente a su escritorio. La poca energía que le quedaba, la necesitaba para otras cosas, como por ejemplo, tomar el cubo de la basura, ya que el desayuno amenazaba con una reaparición.

"No…no lo creo…"

"Entonces, ¿no deberías ir a casa? No serías la única. Mi secretario se reportó enfermo también. Aparentemente, hay algún virus dando vueltas."

"No…puedo…ir…a…casa…mucho trabajo…"

"Tonterías. Vamos, arriba."

Un par de fuertes manos se deslizaron bajo los brazos de Hermione, con cuidado, la ayudaron a ponerse de pie. La chica castaña abrió un poquito los ojos y encontró al Sr. Weasley, mirando su rostro con curiosidad.

"No te ves nada bien. ¿Necesitas que alguien te acompañe a casa?"

"No, creo que me las puedo arreglar." Murmuró ella, débilmente, presionando una mano sobre la frente, buscando el pulso en las sienes. "Solo necesito decirle a Kingsley que…"

"Yo le daré tu mensaje. Le diré que estás enferma y que necesitas regresar a casa." Interrumpió el Sr. Weasley. "Además, aún no ha llegado. Acabo de salir de su oficina."

El piso encerado parecía negarse a quedarse quieto, o al menos. Eso era lo que le parecía a Hermione. No le tomó más de un segundo para decidir que el consejo del Sr. Weasley era lo mejor, e incluso, aceptó su oferta de llevarla de regreso a las chimeneas.

En el momento en el que llegó a casa, las ganas de vomitar era tan fuertes que tuvo que correr para llegar al retrete, que estaba al final del corredor, con el tiempo justo.

"Ay dios…" Lloriqueó la chica, rezando para que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas. ¿Por qué diablos había escogido su madre unas baldosas tan feas para el piso del baño? El diseño floral podría parecer bonito si se estuviera de pie, y quieto, pero ahora, todo se movía y cambiaba de forma, hasta parecer como si estuviera viendo una escena de accidente de carretera.

El tan solo pensar en eso, fue suficiente para que su ya muy sensible estómago decidiera que era hora del segundo asalto, y Hermione, que sentía que aún estaba en las etapas iniciales de una muy lenta y dolora agonía, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

"¡Jesucristo Granger!" Snape la recibió con sus habituales bruscas maneras, al ver el rostro pálido y la respiración errática. "¿Acaso te contagiaste de la peste de alguien más?"

"Largo." Masculló Hermione, sin ganas de chocar con él y su boca sucia.

"No estarás embarazada, ¿no?"

"Para eso, tienes que joder con alguien."

El silencio después de una respuesta tan personal, fue incómodo, al menos para Snape, ya que a Hermione le importaba un comino.

"¿Debería…quiero decir…hay algo que pueda hacer?" Preguntó tímidamente, después de aclararse la garganta.

"Si, cierre la maldita puerta y déjeme morir en paz. Odio estar enferma y quiero que usted me vea así."

"Bueno, si así es como piensa comportarse…"

Y Snape se vio interrumpido nuevamente cuando Hermione comenzó a vomitar nuevamente. En lugar de abandonar el lugar, como ella le había pedido, se acercó a ella y le sostuvo el cabello, aguardando hasta que hubo terminado, para luego ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

"Está bien, está bien." Jadeó la chica, apenas consciente del fuerte agarre que Snape mantenía en sus hombros. "Creo que estoy bien. Solo necesito enjuagarme la boca e ir a la cama."

"¿Por qué no te quedaste en casa si te sentías enferma?"

Alzando los hombros casi sin entusiasmo, Hermione se puso a buscar una toalla que pudiera empapar con agua fría para ponérsela en el rostro.

"Pensé que sería lo cocinaste anoche, y pensé que podía arreglarse con un Rennie."

"Mis chuletas de puerco no estaban tan mal, además, ¿no dijiste anoche que no te sentías bien?"

"Así es." Hizo una pausa para tomar aire, luego se miró los pies con curiosidad. "¿Por qué me falta un zapato?"

Snape alzó una ceja y fue hasta el baño, regresando momentos después con el dichoso zapato en la mano. "Creo que se te escapó cuando corrías para desperdiciar el desayuno que con tanta dedicación te preparé."

"Si, y con el que trataste de envenenarme." Comentó Hermione y todavía tuvo el descaro de reírse a carcajadas al ver la petulante expresión en el rostro de Snape. "Estoy bromeando. Claramente, tus habilidades en la cocina son muy recomendables, porque es evidente que tú no estás enfermo. Ahora, si me disculpa, voy a sumirme en un agradable y cómodo estado de coma."

Hermione casi se arrastró y, lentamente, comenzó su camino hacia la escalera. No tenía idea que una par de oscuros ojos la seguían con absoluta atención, a medida que ella se aferraba de la barandilla y se arrastraba hacia arriba.

Uno de los zapatos seguía en su pie, el otro, se quedó al pie de la escalera. El que le quedó puesto, fue retirado de inmediato, para que luego, Hermione luchara para quitarse la ropa. Una vez que estuvo en apenas bragas y sostén, colapsó sobre la cama y se cubrió con las mantas. El mero esfuerzo de haber tenido que trasladarse hasta la habitación y desvestirse, la habían dejado, por completo, sin energías, y ese mullido y suave colchón, era una bendición.

"Solo una pequeña siesta…es todo lo que necesito…." Murmuraba para sí misma, cerrando los ojos.

SSHG

"Granger…Granger…"

"Hermione."

Ella conocía esa voz. Conocía ese tono. ¿Cuántas veces, esa voz había cortado sus avances en clase? En dos disciplinas diferentes, Pociones y DCAO. De haber podido decirle a Snape lo que pensaba de él en ese momento, y salir viva, lo hubiera hecho. Sin embargo, eso la llevó a preguntarse algo más. ¿Qué diablos hacía en su habitación?

"Déjeme en paz profesor, ya no soy su jodida alumna."

"Linda manera de saludar a alguien que intenta ayudarla."

El tono de voz, familiar y mordaz, sonaba como si fuera algo más que un simple sueño, y eso forzó a Hermione a abrir los ojos.

"Lo siento. Por un momento, olvidé dónde estaba.

"Evidentemente."

A juzgar por la luz que se colaba por las rendijas de la ventana, Hermione se arriesgó a pensar que era casi de noche.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?" Preguntó la joven, intentando sentarse, y cambiando de opinión cuando comenzó a sentirse mareada.

"Cinco horas, casi seis. Golpee la puerta un par de veces, para ver si necesitabas algo. Obviamente, no escuchaste."

"Qué considerado." Murmuró ella, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada.

"No me lo recuerdes. A juzgar por el estado de tu cabello, y la sábana pegada a tu piel, puedo afirmar que tuviste fiebre."

"¿Es por eso que siento mi cabeza como si hubiera estado apareciéndome una y otra vez?"

"Es una muy factible posibilidad. Te traje algo de beber, por cierto. No creo que tu estómago tolere más que esto."

Hermione levantó la cabeza, tan alto como le era posible, y abrió un ojo para ver un gran vaso, lleno con un líquido anaranjado sobre su mesita de noche.

"Gracias… ¿Lucozade? ¿De dónde salió esto? No tenía nada de eso."

"El hada del Lucozade pasó por aquí." El tono de voz de Snape sugería impaciencia, pero al punto, él añadió. "Salí a dar una vuelta, si quieres saber."

"No hay ninguna tienda mágica en las inmediaciones. ¿De dónde sacaste dinero muggle?"

"Me robé unas monedas de tu bolso mientras dormías." Esas palabras estaban recargadas de ironía.

"Siempre llevo conmigo dinero mágico y dinero muggle, para este tipo de situaciones. Ahora, bebe el jodido Lucozade, y que dios me ayude si haces otra pregunta estúpida Granger, porque me olvidaré de la apuesta y juro que hechizaré esa boca tuya para mantenerla cerrada."

'No hay necesidad de ser tan gruñón.' Pensó Hermione, pero si tomó el vaso que Snape le ofrecía. El Lucozade siempre le había resultado horriblemente dulce, pero en ese momento, era como ambrosía. El refrescante y helado líquido era un bálsamo para su sobre calentado cuerpo. Ni bien terminó de beber, volvió a hundirse en las almohadas y apenas si notó que era suavemente arropada.

N/T: ¡Horror! ¡Qué feo es estar enferma de esa manera! ¡CARAJO! Aunque, si Severus fuera mi enfermero, no me importaría tanto…pero lo de la vomitada, te la regalo ¿eh?


	4. Chapter 4

Este capítulo está dedicado a SamanthaBlack30 y a Diosa Luna, que actualizaron las historias por las que estuve molestándolas hasta el hartazgo para que publicaran un nuevo capítulo. Si Jisi Snape esta leyendo esto, te pido por favor, ¡actualiza Volviendo a Tí! ¡POR FAVOR! Gracias...

Capítulo 4

"Despierta Hermione."

Al principio, Hermione pensó que la profunda, pero desesperada voz que la llamaba, era producto de su incoherente estado, pero la delgada y fría mano que presionaba su frente, era definitivamente real. Trató de hablar, pero sintió la boca como si estuviera llena de algodón.

"mmmmmmm…."

Oyó un sonido como de pasos, cruzando la habitación, seguido de la luz que se encendía sobre su cabeza. A pesar de estar con los ojos cerrados, Hermione resintió el cambio brusco de la oscuridad a la repentina brillantez de la lámpara, así que buscó una almohada para cubrirse el rostro. Sin embargo, la mano y la almohada, parecían más pesadas que de costumbre, así que solo aguardó a que la luz volviera a apagarse.

"Un Maestro Pocionista y un mago, con una varita, pero que no puede usar. Debo decir que elegiste el peor momento para enfermarte."

Con el cerebro embotado y demasiado débil para contestar, Hermione ni siquiera protestó cuando las frías manos regresaron y la obligaron a acostarse de nuevo.

"No necesito de un termómetro para darme cuenta que te ha subido la fiebre, viendo que has empapado las sábanas."

A Hermione le importaban una mierda las sábanas. Lo único que lamentaba era que Snape la había movido de su cómoda posición. Entre la luz demasiado brillante, y el dolor de cabeza, la náusea que experimentó anteriormente, regresó.

"Es una lástima que no pueda usar magia. No me tomaría más de unos minutos el preparar algún filtro para bajar la fiebre, o al menos, poder ir hasta la enfermería y asaltar las reservas de la Sra. Pomfrey." Decía Snape, sonando contemplativo. Justo cuando había comenzado a rumiar sobre las medicinas muggles, ella lo interrumpió.

"¡Voy a vomitar otra vez!"

Un momento antes, Hermione había estado contemplando el techo, y al siguiente, estaba mirando esas horribles baldosas, también presentes en el piso del baño de la planta alta. Nunca en su vida, se había sentido tan mal, y se preguntaba si el Destino la estaba castigando, haciendo que vomitar se sintiera como si estuviera expulsando clavos.

"Me muero. Me muero y ya no me importa." Anunció Hermione, con tono dramático, cuando la tortura terminó. El hecho de estar apenas vestida con sus bragas y el sostén, nunca pasó por su cabeza, por otro lado, el aire frío contra su húmeda piel, era altamente incómodo, pero no había forma que pudiera llegar a darse una ducha.

"No estás muriendo, solo te sientes así." Reafirmó Snape secamente, sosteniendo con una mano a Hermione, y con la otra hacía algo que ella no podía ver. Pronto, pudo escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo en la tina.

"No necesito un baño, necesito dormir."

"Lo necesitas, para que te baje la fiebre."

Estaba claro que no iba a ser mimada, el solo pensar que Severus Snape era del tipo mimoso, le parecía absurdo. De cualquier modo, Hermione odiaba que le estuvieran encima, y tener a alguien que fuera testigo de su inválido estado, ese alguien siendo Snape, era mortificante.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo con lo de la ducha, mayormente, porque Snape estaba amenazando con tomarla en brazos y ponerla en el agua, si se negaba a meterse a la tina por voluntad propia. Bajo otras circunstancias, pedirle que le desabrochara el sostén, la hubiera hecho sonrojar, pero en ese momento, no había lugar para tales modestias. Además, ¿qué tantas modestias pueden caber con alguien que ya te ha visto vomitar repetidas veces? De cualquier manera, aguardó hasta que él hubiera salido para desvestirse por completo y meterse en el agua.

"¡ARGH! ¿¡Por qué está tan fría!?"

"El agua está templada, y tienes suerte que no haya recurrido a la vieja costumbre de llenar la tina con agua helada, con hielo." Retrucó Snape, a través de la puerta.

Hermione carraspeó, más para sí misma que para él, pero al cabo de un rato, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a la temperatura del agua. Aunque no quería admitirlo, Snape había tenido razón con respecto al baño.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Hermione se envolvió en una toalla y regresó a la habitación. La luz seguía encendida y Snape estaba de pie junto a la cama, haciendo algo que detuvo a Hermione en seco. Originalmente, las sábanas habían sido de un color violáceo, con pequeñas flores blancas, y ahora, habían sido reemplazadas por unas de color rosado, que estaban muy arrugadas, por haber pasado demasiado tiempo en el fondo del cajón. Accidentalmente, a propósito, Hermione había olvidado que existían.

"No puedes dormir en esas." Dijo Snape, mirando al montón de sábanas violetas que estaban en el suelo. "Me tomó un rato descubrir en dónde guardabas las sábanas. Interesante…nunca pensé que fueras del tipo 'rosado'".

"No lo soy. Me las compró mi mamá, ella pensó que eran lindas. Estaba tan complacida que no tuve el valor de decirle que odio el rosado."

Los ojos de Snape se deslizaron sobre la pesadilla floral, que ahora reinaba en las almohadas y el colchón de Hermione.

"Tu desagrado es justificado. Ahora mismo, me parece recordar que te quejaste porque querías seguir durmiendo. ¿Vas a sostener la pared toda la noche?"

Hermione no se había dado cuenta que se había recargado contra la pared. Se enderezó y sostuvo la toalla con más fuerza. Se acercó a la cómoda y sacó un piyama limpio. Se detuvo brevemente para ver cómo Snape, rápidamente, miraba hacia otro lado, y tal vez aún estaba afiebrada, pero juraría que las pálidas mejillas del hombre, se sonrojaron suavemente. Fue entonces cuando el hombre masculló algo y salió de la habitación, ya aunque Hermione estaba confundida por lo ocurrido, agradeció el poder vestirse en privado.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Snape reapareció con otro vaso de esa repulsiva bebida naranja. Hermione ya estaba metida en la cama, y él se quedó a orillas de la cama, rehusando moverse hasta que ella se bebiera, al menos, la mitad del vaso. Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, ella lo tomó de la mano.

"Gracias por todo. Sé que convertirte en enfermero no estaba en tus planes."

La mirada de Snape se posó en la pequeña mano que se aferraba a la suya, pero al final, recuperó la el dominio de sí mismo y dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

"Lo justo es justo, supongo." Replicó él, sonando un poco incómodo. "Sé que tú tampoco habías planeado lecciones de la vida cotidiana muggle, pero no me diste la espalda."

"Considerando la cantidad de veces que nos salvaste el cuello a nosotros, era lo menos que podía hacer." Respondió Hermione, y apretó un poquito la mano de él antes de soltarla. "De cualquier manera, eres un muy buen invitado. Has hecho mucho más de lo que mi supuesto ex – novio hizo por mí. Tuve un resfriado y ese idiota, no se molestó, siquiera, en hacerme un té, ni hablar de ir a buscarme unas pastillas para la tos. Tuve que pedirle a Harry que fuera a la tienda."

"Siempre supiste cómo elegirlos Granger."

"Ahí tienes la razón por la cual he estado soltera por los últimos cinco años…oh, cielos, ¿podrías sentarte, por favor? Me estás poniendo nerviosa." Azuzó Hermione, apuntando al otro lado de la cama. "Con suerte, no te contagiaré."

Snape parecía dudar de la oferta de compartir la cama, aunque fuera lo suficientemente grande como para que ambos tuvieran lugar de sobra. Cuando ella palmeó el colchón por segunda vez, él se quitó los zapatos y se recostó a su lado.

"No podrías contagiarme el bicho estomacal que tienes. Bebo un tónico para prevenir esas calamidades. Siempre es necesario cuando se trabaja con mocosos. Esos pequeños bastardos, todos son portadores de enfermedades."

"Ron y Harry siempre se preguntaron cómo era posible que nunca te tomaras un día por enfermedad." Comentó Hermione, riéndose. Se había tentado de tal forma que Snape temió que estuviera delirando de fiebre.

"Cada mañana, Harry estiraba el cuello para ver si estabas en la mesa del desayuno, y Ronald maldecía como marinero escocés cada vez que te veía. Solía decir que no te enfermabas para no perder clase y así poder molestar a todo el mundo."

La joven se estaba riendo con tantas ganas que apenas se le entendían las palabras. En tanto más fuerte se reía ella, mas avinagrada se le ponía la cara a él. Eso, hasta que Snape se acercó y la cubrió con las sábanas, de un tirón, hasta los hombros.

"Estás enferma y deberías descansar, no hacer ruidos como una gansa a la que están torturando."

En lugar de sentirse ofendida, Hermione se rió todavía más fuerte, aunque pronto, el dolor abdominal la dobló en dos.

"No sabía que vomitar podía causar tal dolor. Está a la altura de hacer ejercicio." Hizo una pausa y metió una mano bajo la almohada, retirando un pequeño control remoto, para entregárselo a Snape. "Voy a dormir otro rato. Si quieres, puedes ver la tele."

Sin decir una palabra más, Hermione cerró los ojos comenzó a roncar suavemente. Severus estaba bien pasmado con el repentino cambio de tema de conversación, y sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose en qué se había metido. Los dedos de Hermione aún estaba alrededor del control remoto y él tuvo que quitárselo con suavidad. La televisión nunca había sido algo que le atrajera, de hecho. Ni siquiera tenía una, pero en ese momento, era mejor mirar esa cosa que pasar el rato en silencio. Usar el control remoto era fácil, pero Snape maldijo cuando se dio cuenta que la luz de la habitación, aún estaba encendida. Tuvo que levantarse y cruzar la habitación para alcanzar el interruptor.

Hermione durmió durante cuatro episodios de las series, (él había olvidado los nombres), que Snape había estado mirando. Un par de veces había tocado la frente de la joven. Todavía estaba demasiado tibia, y lamentó una vez más, su imposibilidad para procurarse un frasco de poción antifebril. Después de una breve deliberación sobre el uso de compresas frías, Snape fue a la cocina y llenó un bowl con hielo. También tomó un puñado de pañuelos de un cajón en el closet del pasillo, y Hermione, pronto, tenía una compresa helada presionándole el cuello. La chica gimió un poco, pero no se despertó.

La compresa alternaba entre el cuello y la frente de la castaña, y Snape lo sostuvo todo el tiempo. No iba a permitir que una lluvia de cubos de hielo despertara a la joven.

N/T: A pesar de todo, Severus es un tipo bien dulcito, ¿no? ¡Qué me ponga todas las compresas que quieraaaaa!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Severus no había anticipado el quedarse dormido junto a Hermione, pero un suave sonido, como cliqueo, combinado con el súbito temblor de la cama, provocó que abriera los ojos de inmediato.

"¿Qué sucede Granger?" Preguntó, adormilado aún, e intentando ver por encima de la chica en posición fetal.

"…F-f-frío…"

Snape de inmediato entendió que el sonido de cliqueo, era el castañeo de los dientes de la chica. El hielo que había estado en la compresa, se había derretido y ahora el empapado material era un bulto helado en contacto con la piel de la joven.

"Lo siento…trataba de mantenerte fresca…" murmuró él, avergonzado, pensando que el sufrimiento de Hermione era culpa suya.

La compresa fue arrojada sobre la mesita y Snape envolvió a la castaña apretadamente con las sábanas y el cobertor. Como el temblor continuaba, fue de inmediato hasta el cajón en donde había encontrado las sábanas rosadas, recordando que había visto un cobertor más grueso en el desordenado cajón.

El cobertor grueso también terminó envolviendo a Hermione, pero el temblor apenas si disminuyó. El último recurso del que Snape disponía, era meterse en la cama con ella, alineando su cuerpo para tratar de infundirle su propio calor corporal. El hosco hombre se sintió aliviado cuando el temblor se detuvo y la respiración de la joven se apaciguó.

Era muy difícil ignorar la tan íntima cercanía. El suave trasero de Hermione a centímetros de su ingle, y los hermosos pechos, justo debajo de su antebrazo. Si la chica no estuviera enferma, aquello sería un problema, pero Snape razonó que lo único que ahora le importaba a la jovencita, era su comodidad, así que mientras ella dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, Severus trataba, convenientemente, de olvidar que tenía ese suave y femenino trasero casi pegado a la ingle, o la bella columna que era su cuello, y que se veía inmensamente atractivo, aun estando cubierto de transpiración.

Snape estaba complacido consigo mismo al ser capaz de mantenerse centrado en el objetivo.

Al final, él también se quedó dormido, con Hermione firmemente asegurada entre sus brazos.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Algunas horas más tarde, el repentino y brusco movimiento lo despertó inmediatamente, percibiendo que algo no estaba bien.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó a la chica, que ahora parecía luchar para liberarse de su abrazo, como también de la pila de sábanas y cobertores.

"Calor…" Fue todo lo que la castaña murmuró, respirando pesadamente, como si tratara de sentarse. Se quitó la camiseta y la dejó caer en el suelo, seguidamente, se quitó los pantalones del piyama, que fue pateado hasta el fondo de la cama. Entonces, Hermione volvió a acostarse, empujando toda la ropa de la cama lejos de ella, y estirándose sobre el colchón. Al parecer, la chica no se daba cuenta que su antiguo profesor estaba en la cama con ella…y del hecho que la única prenda que la cubría, eran unas diminutas bragas azules…

Ahora, con Hermione prácticamente desnuda, Severus se preguntó si debería regresar a la habitación de invitados. Cuidar de la hechicera cuando estaba convaleciente, era una cosa, pero quedarse allí, mientras la joven dejaba ver sus muy perfectos pechos desnudos, según la opinión de Snape, parecía perverso. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cama, Hermione volvió la cabeza y lo miró, murmurando algo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó él, acercando el oído a la boca de la chica.

"Dije que te quites los pantalones. Me raspan las piernas."

Ah, claro. Él todavía estaba vestido. Y aparentemente, Hermione estaba muy al corriente que estaba en su cama, con ella. Snape dudó por unos instantes, pero decidió seguir las instrucciones. Además, ¿qué podía ser más cómodo que estar en camiseta y bóxer? Solo esperaba que Hermione no tuviera un ataque en cuanto se sintiera bien y se diera cuenta que él estaba justo allí, en ropa interior, en su cama, junto a ella.

Esas preocupaciones se fueron por el drenaje en cuanto Hermione, reanudó inmediatamente su descanso, luego que él se quitara la ropa y reacomodara en la cama.

Entre ese momento y el amanecer, el calor extremo y el frío, tuvieron a Hermione, por momentos, acurrucándose apretadamente contra el cuerpo de Severus, o buscando espacio libre en la cama, desesperadamente tratando de hallar un lugar fresco en donde dormir. En un punto, la piel de la castaña se había sobrecalentado tanto, que Snape consideró romper la regla de no usar magia, y aparecerse en San Mungo, pero las compresas con agua helada, hicieron el trabajo, y pronto, el intenso calor febril desapareció del rostro y el pecho de ella. Para cuando salió el sol, Severus estaba tan cansado por la falta de sueño, como aliviado, al encontrar que Hermione estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

Un grave rugido le hizo notar que tenía el estómago muy vacío. En medio del caos de la enfermedad de su anfitriona, había olvidado comerse su propia cena. Snape estaba de verdad hambriento, y esperaba no arruinar la cocina en su intento de preparar el desayuno.

Oyó un rugido similar proviniendo del estómago de Hermione. Se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces y se enfocó en su compañero de cama.

"Buenos días." Masculló, poniéndose seria al sentir los labios resecos.

"Buen día." Respondió él, no muy convencido, esperando que Hermione dijera algo con respecto al asunto de haber dormido juntos. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Como la mierda, pero al menos, mi estómago no está dando brincos." Respondió, quitándose de los ojos, un mechón de cabello. En el transcurso de la noche, cuando Snape se vio obligado a refrescar el rostro de Hermione, había tenido que lidiar con el salvaje cabello de la chica, así que lo había sujetado con una banda elástica que, afortunadamente, se encontraba en la mesita de noche. Tal vez, ella no era consciente del estado de su cabello, porque todo lo que hizo, fue una combinación de estiramientos y bostezos, para luego volver a refugiarse bajo las sábanas. "Dios, me muero de hambre y necesito una ducha. Y estoy muy cansada, lo que me resulta asombroso, considerando que ayer me la pasé durmiendo."

Existía la posibilidad, que ahora, Hermione se hubiera dado cuenta de su estado de semi desnudez. Parecía que ahora se estaba esforzando más por mantener la sábana cubriendo su pecho, aunque, mientras se estiraba, Severus había logrado ver un pezón fugazmente.

"Deberías intentar beber algo antes de intentar comer algo sólido. ¿Qué te gustaría beber?"

"Té no, necesito algo frío. Creo que voy beber un poco más de esa desagradable Lucozade."

Hermione pudo aguantar la bebida, y una media hora después, Severus le llevó un omelette, el cual había sido preparado sin la supervisión de la castaña. Estaba delicioso, y la joven alabó los avances en la cocina que Severus había logrado.

"¿Qué tan difícil es romper algunos huevos?" había dicho él, por lo bajo, aunque Hermione sabía que estaba complacido.

Luego de ducharse y ponerse unos piyamas limpios, Hermione dijo que necesitaba una siesta. Pero antes de irse a la cama, quería poner las sábanas en la lavadora, y le indicó a Severus cómo usarla. Él prestó absoluta atención a la cantidad de jabón y que perillas debía usar, y la expresión de Severus era tan intensa que provocó la risa de Hermione.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿los elfos domésticos también lavan tu ropa?" Preguntó ella, mordiéndose los labios, al ver que él se sulfuraba.

"Tal vez." Fue la cortante respuesta, y Hermione se tuvo que morder más fuerte para no reírse de él.

"Podría ser peor." Señaló ella. "Una vez, papá encogió el suéter favorito de mamá, y luego de eso, no tenía permitido usar la lavadora, ni siquiera para lavar su propia ropa."

"Hmmmm…."

Una vez que la lavadora estuvo andando, Hermione se acomodó en el sofá, con una almohada de su cama bajo la cabeza, y un edredón sobre las piernas.

"Puedes ver lo que quieras." Dijo ella, solícitamente, entregándole el control remoto.

"Veo que estás generosa." Comentó él secamente, aceptando el aparato y moviéndose hacia un lado, para darle espacio a los pies de Hermione, que pretendía enterrarse firmemente en su muslo.

Pronto, nada de eso importó, porque la castaña se había quedado dormida. Era muy normal que la joven se estirara totalmente, y ocupara toda la extensión del sofá, cada vez que se dormía allí, y todo sin despertarse, olvidando que había alguien más en el sofá. La chica no tenía ni idea que había puesto los tobillos sobre el regazo de Snape, y tampoco se percató que de las manos de Snape, que se posaron sobre la piel de los tobillos. Algunas horas después, cuando Hermione despertó, y vio que sus pies seguían sobre las piernas de él, rápidamente retiró los pies de allí y murmuró una disculpa. Luego, algo captó su atención, algo que hizo que olvidara la vergüenza.

"¿Son esas mis sábanas?"

"No, son las del vecino."

Alzando una ceja, Hermione tomó la canasta de la ropa y vio que allí estaban, cuidadosamente dobladas, las sábanas lilas.

"Están secas y dobladas. Recordaste cómo usar la secadora."

"Obviamente."

"¡Oh! ¡No uses ese tono de voz! Me haces sentir como si estuviera en el salón de clases otra vez."

"Por favor, no me recuerdes ese lugar. Solo recientemente pude olvidar ese horrible olor."

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. "Como sea, gracias. No tenías que hacerlo. Pude haberlo hecho yo misma."

"Estabas dormida y yo necesitaba hacer algo más que solo escucharte roncar." Replicó como si no le diera importancia. "¡Buen dios mujer! Puedes despertar a los muertos con ese ruido…"

"Tú no deberías decir nada. La primera noche que dormiste aquí, pasé por la puerta de tu habitación y pensé que alguien había metido un motor oxidado en mi casa."

Snape masculló algo sobre si tan solo pudiera usar su varita, y Hermione sonrió con suficiencia.

"No era necesario que lo hicieras tú, mujer. Soy perfectamente capaz de seguir instrucciones escritas." 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione cocinó espagueti con boloñesa tantas veces, que ya no necesitaba mirar su libro de cocina, y para la cena, Snape se ofreció de voluntario para prepararla, así que ella sacó el pesado volumen y lo puso sobre la mesada con un ruido seco.

"Solo trato de ayudar." Replicó Hermione, abriendo el refrigerador, y sacando los ingredientes, para colocarlos junto al libro. "Deja de quejarte."

Severus se detuvo para echarle una mirada reprobatoria. "¿No deberías estar convaleciendo en el sofá? ¿Mirando uno de esos ridículos programas tuyos?"

Hermione lo miró con dureza y ambos quedaron de pie en medio de la cocina, mirándose fijamente por un largo minuto.

"Me siento bien."

"Esos dices tú, pero todavía estás cansada. Ahora, ve a echarte en ese sofá antes que decida utilizar un hechizo para pegarte a él."

A Hermione no le gustó nada que le ordenara qué hacer, pero luego, una mueca maliciosa apareció en los labios de la joven, al oír a Snape amenazarla con el uso de magia. La picardía que brillaba en los marrones ojos de ella, prácticamente gritando los pensamientos de la chica, provocó que Snape blandiera la enorme cuchara de madera en contra de ella, con los mismos movimientos que si estuviera blandiendo su varita.

"¡Fuera!"

"Me mandonean en mi propia casa…" Se quejó Hermione, antes de salir de la cocina, en dirección de la sala.

Se recostó sobre el sofá, envolviendo sus piernas con el edredón, y trató de mirar la tele por un rato, mientras escuchaba a Snape preparar la comida. Un par de veces, creyó escuchar un muy colorido lenguaje, amortiguado, así que bajó el volumen de la tele para oír mejor. Estaba segura que había oído un gruñido que bien sonaba como '¡mierda!', seguido de una serie de ruidos, pero no lo suficientemente fuertes como para obligarla a levantarse para investigar. Quería ir a ver, porque si existía la posibilidad de que Snape destruyera su cocina, y las muy caras ollas, entonces, el supervisar sus actividades era una buena idea, pero también sabía que si asomaba la cabeza por allí, se desataría el desastre.

Tratando de no escuchar el ruido, Hermione puso el volumen de la tele de nuevo en normal, y trató de distraerse con las noticias vespertinas. De ninguna manera admitiría que Snape había tenido razón, pero de verdad estaba cansada. El estar enferma le había quitado toda la energía y la verdad era que estaba agradecida de tener a alguien que voluntariamente se hiciera cargo de cocinar y lavar. Si Severus seguía así, no iba a dejarlo regresar a su casa.

Hermione se sintió adormilada cuando el reportero comenzó a hablar, y no se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida, hasta que una sombre se acercó y comenzó a llamar su nombre.

"Despierta y brilla. La cena está lista, y querrás lavar esa baba que se ha secado en tu mejilla."

"En vistas que voy a cenar algo que huele tan maravillosamente, ignoraré ese comentario." Retrucó ella. "¡Y yo no babeo cuando duermo!"

El incorregible hombre se rió a carcajadas en su cara antes de regresar a la cocina, y ella se quedó frotándose el rostro furiosamente, tratando de mantener lo dicho sobre no ser una babosa.

N/T: ¡BWAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Entre los ronquidos y las babas, no sé qué cosa es peor…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

La cena resultó ser mejor de lo que Hermione pudiera haber esperado, y cuando ella comenzó a comer, Severus parecía extraordinariamente complacido consigo mismo.

"Adelante, ríete." Murmuró ella, jugueteando con su tenedor. "Pero debo decir, que te sale mejor que a mí."

"Tal vez me desvié un poco de la receta." Comentó él como si nada. "Las instrucciones, en realidad, son solo una guía, que puede ser mejorada, por los que se atrevan."

"En tanto no te atrevas a envenenarme, adelante. Solo debo advertirte, que si sigues cocinando así, no dejaré que te vayas jamás. Ya puedo ver a las hordas de mujeres, golpeando a tu puerta."

"Creo que todavía estás afiebrada."

"¡No! ¡De verdad! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a un hombre que cocine? ¿Y que cocine bien? Y que lo haga voluntariamente."

"Espero que no me estés comparando con tu idiotas ex – novios. Es insultante. ¿No dijiste acaso, que uno de ellos ni siquiera fue capaz de hacerte una taza de té cuando te enfermaste?"

Hermione revoleó los ojos al recordar. "Sí. Era un poco imbécil. No me sorprende que hayamos durado solo dos meses."

"¿Qué tanto duraste con el otro?"

"¿Quién? ¿Ron?"

Snape alzó los hombros. "Si tú dices."

"Sabes, quien sea la persona con la que hayas hecho la apuesta, es una pena que te haya prohibido usar magia, en lugar de vetar ese cinismo sin límites. Creo que todos podemos tomarnos un descanso de eso. Como sea. Si, Ron. No es como que me inclino mucho por fantasear, pero considerando todo ese asunto del 'vamos a morir todos', y la alegría que vino después, creo que solo ocurrió, la relación con él. Ron era casi dulce cuando no era molesto, pero creo que nunca hubiera funcionado. Nunca. No sé en qué estaba pensando."

"Lo explicaste bastante bien. Todo ese cliché de 'es la última oportunidad de experimentar ese asunto del amor." Snape sonaba como si estuvieran discutiendo algo asqueroso, y Hermione parecía incrédula.

"¿Ese asunto?" Preguntó, alzando la voz. "Lo haces sonar como si fuera una tarea."

"Tarea no. Como trabajos forzados, considerando todas las relaciones que comienzan y terminan con cada final de clases. La tarea era ver como todo eso se desarrollaba. Al menos, al ser Director, ya no estoy atado al salón de clases, y ya no tengo que ser testigo de la conducta de alumnos que se quieren asesinar con los ojos, porque encontraron a la persona con la que ya habían planeado una vida entera, a la edad de quince años, besando a alguien más, cuando la semana anterior, habían estado unidos por la cadera, y jugando piecitos debajo del escritorio."

"¿De verdad?" Hermione inclinó la cabeza y mordió otro poco de espagueti. "Nunca noté nada de eso en Pociones."

"¿Por qué habrías de notarlo?" Cuando ella alzó la cabeza, aparentemente insultada, Snape se retractó con rapidez. "Quiero decir, tú siempre estabas enfocada en el trabajo y no en el chismerío. No estés tan a la defensiva."

"Mira quién lo dice." Replicó ella, apuñalando la pasta con el tenedor. "Eres el tipo más a la defensiva que conozco."

"Créeme, soy más fácil de tolerar que otros. Ahora, ¿será posible que termines de comer en lugar de tratar de atacar a la pasta?"

Hermione terminó su cena, pero no porque Snape se lo ordenó, sino porque estaba demasiado delicioso como para dejarlo en el plato.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

El miércoles, temprano por la mañana, llegó una carta de Kingsley Shacklebot, llevada por su lechuza personal. Al parecer, ella no había sido la única que había tenido que quedarse en casa esa semana. Aparentemente, uno de los camareros de la cantina, había ido a trabajar enfermo, cuando tendría que haberse quedado en casa, en lugar de esparcir la peste por toda la oficina, y la gente estaba cayendo como moscas. Kingsley le deseaba una pronta recuperación y la autorizaba para tomarse el resto de la semana libre.

Normalmente, Hermione hubiera estado aburrida como una ostra, con nada que hacer más que dar vueltas por la casa, pero estando Severus allí, aburrimiento, no era una palabra que le viniera a la cabeza. Apenas si lo dejó terminarse el café y comerse una tostada, antes de arrastrarlo fuera de casa. Hubo una leve resistencia de parte de Severus cuando ella explicó que irían a su tienda de libros favorita, un antiguo lugar, en una calle poco transitada, usualmente ignorada por la mayoría de los transeúntes. En verdad, Severus se mostró un poco petulante al preguntar si la tienda disponía de algún ejemplar mágico, y Hermione le respondió que no, que era un lugar exclusivamente muggle, pero una vez que estuvieron dentro, Snape trató de ocultar su deleite al ver los enormes libreros.

Hermione se había ido por su lado para mirar libros en otra sección, cuando se le ocurrió un pensamiento increíble. Al ver lo muy complacido que se veía el profesor al ingresar al lugar, un agudo disparo de placer la atravesó, dejando una deliciosa calidez en su pecho.

¿O tal vez era fiebre otra vez?

A pesar de no haber dicho eso último en voz alta, la excusa sonaba estúpida. Hermione nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Snape leyendo algo que no fuera de la escuela, pero ver ese rostro, usualmente ceñudo y serio, transformarse en algo totalmente distinto, adquiriendo una expresión complacida, cálida, y serena, dejó a la chica de una pieza.

La escena seguía repitiéndose en la mente de la castaña, demasiado distraída como para enfocarse en el libro que había seleccionado, (lo que era algo prácticamente criminal, considerando su obsesión con la lectura), Hermione, lentamente, se deslizó de pasillo en pasillo, hasta que encontró a Snape. Aun cuando su postura era rígida como una pared de ladrillos, su expresión era la de alguien completamente absorbido en algo privado u absolutamente satisfactorio, y que la dejó pensando que, tal vez, debería dejar de observarlo así.

Parte de por qué no habían funcionado las cosas con Ron, era que él jamás entendió cómo podía ella pasar horas en una biblioteca o una tienda de libros y no aburrirse. Hermione siempre había sido así, y había esperado que Ronald entendiera alguna vez, pero solo se convirtió más y más en una molestia a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Ella no podía forzar el chico para que entendiera su amor por los libros, y él no podía forzar a Hermione para que entendiera su amor por el quidditch, y ella, secretamente pensaba que sería lindo tener un novio que compartiera sus intereses, o que al menos, amara a los libros como ella.

_Tú y Severus tienen intereses similares._

Señaló la molesta voz en su cabeza.

_Y a ambos les gusta leer…_

_¿Sería posible que él la mirara de esa manera?_

_Calma Granger, ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué tu si lo ves de esa manera?_

_Tal vez._

_De acuerdo, ya puedes callarte._

"¿Perfeccionando tu voyerismo, Granger?"

Los ojos de Hermione se enfocaron. Se había concentrado tanto en mirar los delgados dedos de la mano derecha de Severus, sosteniendo un libro, mientras la mano izquierda pasaba las páginas, que no había advertido que él la estaba mirando fijamente.

Poniendo cara de superada para ocultar que estaba a segundos de ponerse roja como un tomate, Hermione se acercó fríamente para examinar el libro en las manos de Snape.

"Buena elección. ¿Estás listo para irte?"

"No exactamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú sí?"

"No, la verdad."

"Me hubiera asustado que dijeras que sí. No eres de las que pasan solo diez minutos en la tienda de libros. Por otro lado, si hubieran pasado diez horas, eso sí me lo creo, así que, por favor, tómate todo el tiempo que quieras."

Fue difícil mantener una expresión neutral, así que escondió el rostro tan rápido como pudo y se apresuró a dejar a Severus atrás para seguir con su lectura.

Parte del encanto del lugar, era el pequeño sector en donde los lectores podían tomarse su tiempo para leer y ver qué libro querían comprar. La dueña, la Sra. Stewart, estaba acostumbrada a ver a Hermione allí por horas, y si el negocio estaba relativamente tranquilo, siempre le invitaba una taza de té. La castaña siempre tenía absoluto cuidado para no derramar ni siquiera una gota.

"Aquí tienes, para ti y para el caballero que te acompaña." Dijo la Sra. Stewart, dejando dos tazas idénticas, llenas con un caliente y fragante líquido. "Deberías traerlo más a menudo. Me gusta ver a un hombre que ama a sus libros" Suspiró como recordando algo agradable y luego regresó al frente de su negocio.

"Esa es la Sra. Stewart." Explicó Hermione. "Ella y su esposo solían trabajar juntos aquí, pero él falleció hace algunos años. Me contó que todo lo que su marido hacía, era leer, y que era su sueño el tener una tienda de libros. Cada vez que vengo, está casi vacío, pero supongo que el lugar tiene clientela suficiente."

"Hermione, tu sola podrías mantenerla y, tal vez, unas cien tiendas más, unas diez veces." Dijo Snape, dejando su libro a un lado y levantando la taza.

Hermione también fue a levantar su taza al mismo tiempo y sus dedos se rozaron. Parecía increíblemente estúpido comportarse como una adolescente tonta frente a Snape, si recordaba que había dormido prácticamente desnuda en sus brazos.

_Estabas enferma…_

Se recordó Hermione a sí misma, pero eso no detuvo la sensación de calor que recorrió su brazo.

"Y tú podrías mantener a flote el negocio de la mitad de las tiendas de libros del mundo."

Era una respuesta débil, pero al menos le había contestado y había logrado que Severus sonriera de lado. Eso era más que suficiente para la castaña.

N/T: Un Severus que te cuide cuando estás enferma, que te lave la ropa, que te cocine….aaaaaaahhhhhhh…. ¡quién pudiera tenerlo!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

El hambre, eventualmente, los sacó a los dos de la tienda. Cuando Hermione trató de meter la mano en su bolso para pagar por sus libros, Snape, amablemente, la hizo a un lado y pagó por sus libros y los de ella. Hizo lo mismo cuando se detuvieron para almorzar y Hermione hizo una mueca.

"Como estás siendo tan amable, te haré la cena esta noche." Ofreció ella. "¿Alguna sugerencia?"

"Lo que sea menos tripas. Pero si me gustaría un poco de pudding de mantequilla de postre. He querido un poco de eso desde que lo mencionaste."

La cena consistió en vegetales y pescado al vapor. Una rápida parada en un par de tiendas era requerida, para obtener un par de faltantes de última hora, y Hermione estaba más que agradecida al no ser reconocida, ni Snape, por los trabajadores de Sainsbury's.

Muy pronto estuvieron de regreso, y a pesar de la oferta de Hermione para preparar la cena, Snape se ocupó del pescado, mientras ella preparaba los vegetales y el postre. También habían comprado una botella de vino, así que después de comer, se sentaron en extremos opuestos del sofá, bebiendo sorbos del vino blanco y oyendo la radio.

"Sabes, nunca se me ocurrió escuchar música mientras comía, pero debo decir que escuchar valses clásicos mientras te embriagas despacito, una noche de miércoles, está bastante bien."

"Solo no le digas a Kingsley que te estuve embriagando cuando se suponía que te estabas recuperando de un bicho estomacal."

"No estoy ebria." Protestó ella. "Estoy en perfectas condiciones. Podría bailar ahora mismo y ni siquiera perdería un solo paso." Retrucó, haciendo un gesto en dirección de la radio, desde donde los acordes de los valses de Strauss sonaban.

Snape la miró por encima de su copa. "¿En serio?"

"Sí."

"Pruébalo."

"¡No! No voy a bailar yo sola. Eso me haría ver estúpida."

"Tú fuiste la que se ofreció."

"¡Sí! ¡Pero no me percaté de lo estúpida que me vería!"

No hubo tiempo para percatarse de las intenciones de Severus, porque rápidamente, había dejado a un lado el vino y había urgido a Hermione para hacer lo mismo. Dejó las copas sobre la mesa y tomó a la castaña de las manos, tironeando de ella, para ponerla de pie.

"¡Severus!" Gritó ella, en una mezcla de deleite y mortificación, cuando él comenzó a guiarla en un suave vals alrededor de la sala. "¿Cómo diablos sabes bailar así?"

"Solo digamos que estar cerca de cierta clase de gente, tiende a dejarte una variedad de habilidades."

Ella todavía estaba girando cuando él la hizo girar. Definitivamente, esta era una muy placentera sorpresa. Severus resultó ser un bailarín excepcionalmente bueno. La sala no era demasiado grande, pero había espacio suficiente como para que pudieran moverse sin golpear los muebles. Hermione todavía se estaba riendo cuando la pieza terminó, y Severus la llevó de regreso al sofá, haciendo una reverencia cuando ella se sentó.

"Idiota." Se rió ella, aun sonriendo cuando él se sentó de nuevo, pero decepcionada porque Severus se había sentado a una modesta distancia. "La verdad, dime, ¿quién te enseñó a bailar así?"

"Lucius Malfoy y su esposa."

"Supongo que no debería estar sorprendida." Murmuró ella, acercándose a Severus, permitiéndose hacer contacto con su cuerpo. Al principio, él no se movió. Tal vez estaba inseguro de sus intenciones y la rapidez de las cosas. Hermione deslizó sus dedos cautelosamente sobre los de él, rogando a los dioses para que él no retirara la mano. Gradualmente, el brazo de él, se deslizó sobre los hombros de ella. Al cabo de veinte minutos, ella estaba firmemente aferrada a él mientras se sostenían las manos y se perdían en la placentera melodía de Chopin, que se escuchaba en la radio. Si alguien los hubiera visto en ese momento, hubieran asumido que estaban en medio de una cita, pero sin embargo, no podían estar más lejos de la verdad.

Una cita, usualmente, implicaba que uno de los dos, invitara al otro. A pesar de todo, era muy agradable el poder sentarse en silencio, oyendo el sonido del piano y de sus tranquilas respiraciones. Si esto era una cita, Hermione estaba segura que esta era la más hermosa en la que había estado. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que Severus y ella habían estado tan íntimamente juntos, que ella ya se sentía cómoda con él. Por supuesto, ahora le estaba costando mucho el poder mirarlo de manera platónica, y mantener el rostro inexpresivo era más difícil todavía. Hermione estaba segura que sus sentimientos se estaban transmitiendo. Ella nunca había sido buena para ocultar las cosas. Y sabía algo sobre Severus Snape, y era que él siempre sabía todo de todos. Pero el hecho de, todavía, tenerlo a su lado, significaba algo, y Hermione todavía tenía esperanzas.

Ambos permanecieron inmóviles por lo que pareció una eternidad. El sentir el pecho de él moverse rítmicamente con cada respiración, contra su espalda, y su cálida mano sosteniendo la suya…Hermione no tenía idea de cómo iba esto a terminar, pero si solo terminaba en escuchar música en el sofá, envuelta en los brazos de Severus, que así fuera. Los efectos del vino la habían dejado un poco sensible, y el cálido aire que llegaba desde la nariz de Severus de tanto en tanto, cada vez que él exhalaba, inadvertidamente tocando la mejilla de Hermione, la dejaban una sensación desconocida.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" Preguntó él, rompiendo su concentración.

"Solo me preguntaba si tratas a tus amantes con el mismo cuidado que tratas a tus libros."

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes que Severus respondiera. "No tengo idea. Tal vez tú puedas decirme."

La boca de Hermione se puso seca y tragar le resultaba difícil.

"De acuerdo."

Una mano se deslizó a través de su cabello y fue a posarse en la nuca de la joven. Era una caricia suave, provocativa casi, causando que su piel se estremeciera. Luego, los rizos castaños fueron hechos a un lado metódicamente y ella pudo sentir el inequívoco contacto de unos suaves y delgados labios, deslizándose suavemente sobre su cuello.

Los labios de Hermione se abrieron inmediatamente, inhalando pesadamente con cada suave beso que era depositado en su piel. Severus, eventualmente, se deslizó hacia otras áreas del cuello, y Hermione casi se sintió avergonzada cuando un gemido escapó de su boca.

"Qué bonito."

La voz de Severus era un grave gruñido junto a su oído. Cada palabra había sido marcada con un tierno beso en la sien de Hermione, provocando que la chica casi se desmayara en sus brazos, y ella se preguntó si era posible que se derritiera en sus brazos y pudiera pasar horas allí.

Pero su deseo de quedarse allí sentada no iba a cumplirse, porque estaba siendo urgida a levantarse y enfrentarlo. El dorso de los dedos de él acariciaban el mentón de ella y luego, la curva de sus mejillas. Un solitario dedo se deslizó sobre la frente, luego descendió por la nariz, para terminar delineando los labios. Las caricias de Severus con los dedos envolviendo suavemente el cuello, y los pulgares acariciando el centro con delicadeza.

"¿Estás nerviosa?" Preguntó él, sin ánimos de burla.

"No…si…un poco… ¿Por qué?"

Dos dedos se movieron hasta el punto en donde se sentía el pulso en el cuello.

"Porque tu corazón golpea tan fuerte que parece que se va a salir de tu pecho. ¿Nervios de novata?"

"No soy virgen, si es a lo que te refieres, pero sí ha pasado tiempo."

"Igual para mí, pero no me refería a eso. Si esto sigue su curso, esta sería nuestra primera vez juntos, ¿no es así?"

"Oh, claro, si, no lo había pensado de esa manera."

"Reitero, si esto ocurre, quisiera escuchar un sí o un no de tu parte."

Hermione vaciló por un momento, y justo cuando estaba abriendo los labios para responder, Severus intervino.

"Compartir algunos besos, no significa que tengas, automáticamente, que seguir adelante. En caso que necesites recordarlo, yo no soy uno de tus impacientes jóvenes amigos."

"¿Quieres decir que no vas a frotarte contra mi pierna como un can en celo, mientras tironeas de mis bragas?" Dijo ella sugestivamente, mientras jugueteaba con el cuello de la camisa de Severus.

"Estaba reservando eso para otro día." Él tenía el rostro imperturbable, pero ella sabía que se estaba burlando. "¿Así que eso es lo que tus otros novios hacían? ¿Montarse sobre ti como un animales en celo?"

"Espero que quieras decir 'novio', porque si Ronald hubiera intentado tal cosa, lo hubiera echado a patadas."

Severus se quedó mirándola, sin pestañear siquiera, por algunos momentos, hasta que sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba.

"Weasley fue el único que tú…"

"Si, ¿y qué hay con eso?"

El calor se abrió camino por su cuello y mejillas, y la chica se abrazó a sí misma. Trataba de alejarse, de retirarse hacia el otro lado del sofá, pero Severus atrapó su cintura y la mantuvo cerca.

"No hay necesidad de sentir vergüenza." Le dijo con suavidad. "Tienes todo el derecho a decidir con quién quieres o no, compartir tu sexualidad."

"Tú eres el único con el que he compartido mi cama, durmiendo o lo que sea. Hmmm…ahora que lo pienso, Ron se quedó una vez, pero Harry estaba aquí también. Ambos se quedaron dormidos sobre la alfombra. Creo que se divirtieron demasiado en la despedida de soltero de un amigo, y los amenacé con la decapitación si vomitaban en mi piso."

"Lo último que escuché de esos dos, es que ambos están, desgraciadamente, vivos, así que puedo asumir que no se ahogaron en su bilis. Qué lástima." La risa siniestra provocó que Hermione le golpeara el brazo.

"¡Severus!" Dijo ella en voz alta, divertida, pero un poco espantada. "Eso no es correcto. Bueno, ahora que ya estás al corriente de mi abismal record de citas, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Esposas o novias de las que deba saber?"

"¿Actuales o del pasado?

"Ambas."

"Mi record es tan aburrido como el tuyo. Nunca tuve la costumbre de acostarme con cualquier mujer."

"Ya veo… y ¿qué hay de ahora?"

"Tú no eres 'cualquier mujer'." Aseguro Severus. "La, ocasionalmente, mojigata mujer, que me quería destrozar con los ojos, pero que, aun así, me permitió traspasar su puerta, ya había capturado mi curiosidad, pero luego de escucharla maldecir 'cochinas baldosas de mierda', y 'cochinas sábanas rosadas', mientras dormía, me ha dejado más divertido e intrigado, de lo que las palabras pudieran convencerme."

Ella bajó la cabeza, mortificada. El calor había retornado a su cuello y mejillas, cuando escuchó que Severus se reía.

"Ciertamente me sorprendiste. Apenas consciente por la fiebre, pero de alguna manera, te las arreglaste para condenar a la decoración del baño y a un juego de sábanas, al infierno. Y esa boquita…estoy impresionado…"

"¿Así que te gusta mi boca de retrete? Qué tal esta, 'deja de revolver mierda, o verás.'"

"¿Y qué vas a hacerme? ¿Hechizarme? Muy mal, Hermione. Atacar a un hombre cuando no puede usar su varita…"

Ella lo miró con ganas de lanzarle el más oscuro hechizo, pero la mirada fue interrumpida por él, acercándose lo más que puso y susurrando. "Pórtate bien." Y acercó su boca abierta a la de ella.

No tenía sentido sorprenderse, ya que Severus ya le había besado el cuello, pero ahora, ahora estaba besando su boca y eso solo, la hizo gemir.

En algún recóndito lugar de su mente, Hermione gritaba a viva voz, que la persona a la que estaba besando, era el Profesor Snape. Era raro, porque el 'experto' había permanecido ausente la mayor parte del tiempo, y en su lugar, estaba ese hombre, que todavía era un enigma que, de a poco, se estaba abriendo para ella.

En cuanto a la pregunta que ella le había hecho, que si trataba a las mujeres como trataba a los libros. La respuesta era un rotundo y sólido sí.

N/T: ¡TRATAME A MÍ COMO A TUS LIBROS, SEVERUS SNAPE!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Hermione jamás habría pensado que el rostro podía ser una zona erógena, pero las cosquillas que sentía en la espalda, cada vez que la boca de Severus la tocaba, era indiscutible.

Suavemente, él le había pedido permiso para quitarle la camisa y el sostén. Cuando sus brazos la envolvieron, para vérselas con el broche del sostén, usó esa oportunidad para deslizar sus labios sobre la clavícula y el hombro. Algo parecido ocurrió cuando le quitó los jeans, aunque lo único que hizo Severus, fue desabotonarlo y bajar el zipper, dejando que la prenda cayera por efecto de la gravedad, lentamente, exponiendo la suave piel del abdomen de Hermione.

Semidesnuda y de rodillas sobre el sofá, la castaña se sentía expuesta de alguna manera. Los músculos del abdomen se tensaban cada vez que la lengua de Severus se acercaba a su ombligo. Los únicos sonidos que lograba emitir, eran gemidos, cada vez que él besaba alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Los besos nunca habían sido tan excitantes. El juego previo nunca la había dejado temblando y deseando más. Había que admitir, que el juego previo nunca había estado alto en la lista de prioridades de Ronald, y Hermione siempre se había preguntado si se estaba perdiendo de algo. Ahora era más que evidente que sí se estaba perdiendo de algo. De mucho.

Severus la sostenía perfectamente, casi demasiado perfectamente, como si le estuviera leyendo la mente. El pedido de permiso para quitarle los jeans había sido excesivamente amable, aunque Hermione se había preguntado por qué no se había molestado en quitarle las bragas también.

Eso dejó de importar una vez que él la tuvo en el regazo otra vez, a horcajadas de una de sus piernas. Mientras la lengua de Severus comenzaba a delinear los labios de Hermione, sus dedos comenzaban a deslizarse por los bordes de las bragas. Sobre la cintura, la cara externa del muslo, y al final, la empapada entrepierna.

ÉL todavía estaba totalmente vestido, pero a ella no le importaba, en tanto las caricias no se detuvieran. Las delicadas caricias sobre la vulva, todavía envuelta por las bragas, eran suficiente como para que quisiera atraparle la mano entre las piernas, pero trató de mantener la calma y aceptar lo que le era otorgado. Cuando los dedos de Severus hicieron a un lado la ropa interior y se deslizaron directamente sobre la piel, la reacción de Hermione no pudo ser mitigada.

A pesar de no ser virgen, como bien había establecido, bien podía serlo. Ron nunca la había excitado de semejante manera, (y la masturbación, como era de esperarse, no generaba respuestas tan urgentes), y la creciente y constante expectativa, le provocaba una sensación de mariposas en la barriga. Lentamente, fue acariciada con delicadeza, hasta que los dedos de Severus estaban cubiertos con su esencia. Hermione podía sentir los ojos de él mirándola fijamente mientras la tocaba, y para la sorpresa de la castaña, eso la excitaba todavía más.

Ella se aferraba de Severus y él de ella, los dos, sin intensiones de soltarse. Hermione, de hecho, no hubiera podido de haber querido. Su cuerpo estaba tan tenso por la necesidad de un orgasmo, que parecía que tenía los dedos pegados a la camisa de Severus. Todo el tiempo, los dedos de él jugueteaban entre las piernas de la joven, y sus labios se desplazaban de un pecho hacia otro, delicadamente brindando atención a cada pezón, hasta que estuvieron como piedras contra su lengua.

Dos veces encontró Hermione placer con relativa facilidad: primero, cuando los dedos de Severus la habían acariciado a través de las bragas, apenas tocándola, y luego, cuando él había penetrado su húmedo sexo, metódicamente hallando lugares que ella ni siquiera sabía que existían, masajeándolos hasta que Hermione sentía calor en todo el cuerpo. Para cuando Severus terminó con ella, Hermione sentía las rodillas flojas, estaba exhausta, y empapada de sudor.

"¿Es esta una respuesta satisfactoria para tu pregunta?" Preguntó él, recostándola en el sofá.

Ella murmuró que se callara, pero se perdió en las sensaciones que la lengua de Severus, le causaban al deslizarse sobre su garganta, para luego atacar los costados del cuello. Desnudarlo se volvió una prioridad, y de inmediato, se puso a tironear de los negros pantalones, y de la camisa, que pronto terminaron en el suelo, junto a los jeans y la camiseta de ella. Le siguieron el bóxer y las bragas, que fueron arrojados hacia algún lugar, detrás del sofá.

Hicieron el amor con la misma tranquilidad que demostraron en los juegos previos. Ella puso a Severus sobre su cuerpo, una tarea difícil, teniendo en cuenta lo angosto del sofá. Se tomó su tiempo para besarlos y acariciarlo. Estaba intrigada por el vello negro que oscurecía el pecho y el abdomen, y sus dedos exploraban el cuerpo de él, con la misma atención que había demostrado Severus momentos atrás, cuando la había hecho llegar tan fácilmente a dos orgasmos seguidos.

La piel de Severus resultó ser tan suave como la de ella, y otro lugar captó la atención de Hermione. Mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia abajo, para poder envolverla alrededor de su miembro, miró a Severus a los ojos. La mandíbula de él se puso tensa en cuanto la mano de ella apretó un poco más, y el solo ver la reacción de Severus, Hermione sintió como el área entre sus piernas, pulsaba involuntariamente.

"¿Quieres que nos detengamos aquí?" Preguntó con la voz pesada, con los ojos fijos en los de ella, mientras inclinaba su cabeza, en busca de otro beso.

Su respuesta fue un impaciente ruido, seguido de las manos de ella, aferrándose de las delgadas caderas de él, para presionarlas contra las de ella.

Ella pretendió no notar la forma en la que la mano de él temblaba cuando se movió entre ellos, para acomodar su miembro en la entrada de su vagina.

A pesar de su grandioso autocontrol, Hermione supo que ella no era la única que estaba impaciente. Severus respiraba pesadamente contra su cuello, mientras empujaba la cadera y la llenaba completamente, hasta el fondo, en un solo y endemoniadamente lento movimiento.

Por segunda vez en esa noche, se encontró maravillada con la idea de quién era la persona que tenía la piel pegada a la suya. Todavía le parecía irreal que Severus Snape estuviera sobre ella. Antes que apareciera en su puerta, ella nunca había considerado a Severus como un ser capaz de tener sexo. Incluso después de pasar el tiempo con él, le resultaba difícil leer ciertos aspectos de su vida privada. Ahora lo conocía mejor. Severus tenía pasiones y deseos, como cualquier otra persona, solo que era más reservado al respecto. Y no había forma de negarlo. En el momento en el que se había sumergido en la parte más íntima de su cuerpo. Los músculos, que había olvidado que estaban allí, luchaban por acomodarse a la presencia de su compañero.

La dulce pasión de Severus, tomó forma en los delgados dedos, que pellizcaban y acariciaban, en forma de ardientes besos, que la dejaban deseando más, y el constante, ondulante y sensual movimiento de la cadera de él, que causaba que Hermione perdiera totalmente el control de sus sentidos. Eso también era nuevo para ella. El poder llegar a un orgasmo de esa manera, con un compañero, y fue tan intenso que le tomó un buen rato el recuperarse y poder regresar a la tierra. Severus aguardó pacientemente, dedicándose a depositar suaves besos sobre la frente y las sienes de ella. La agitada respiración de la castaña comenzó a normalizarse, y en el momento que fue capaz de respirar profundamente de nuevo, Severus reanudó sus lentas y profundas acometidas. Otro orgasmo, casi arrancado de su cuerpo, tan pronto, fue casi demasiado para ella, y con el nombre de Severus en los labios, su largo y negro cabello entre sus dedos, la voluntad de Hermione se quebró una vez más. Eso provocó que, sin querer, Severus siguiera el mismo camino, aunque con menos gemidos y más respiraciones profundas.

"Eso fue…" Comenzó a decir Hermione, pero un bostezo la interrumpió. "…maravilloso. ¿Te molesta si tomamos una siesta rápida?"

"Creí que ese era mi trabajo, como hombre post-clímax." Replicó Severus, aunque se acomodó para que Hermione pudiera usar su propio cuerpo como colchón. "¿Tienes frío?"

"No…diablos…pero lo tendré." Suspiró pesadamente, rebuscó por el suelo, palpando, tratando de encontrar su varita. "Lo siento." Murmuró la chica, recordando que Severus aún no podía hacer magia.

"Me había olvidado de eso. Se puede decir, que una búsqueda más placentera me tenía ocupado."

La maligna mirada que apareció en su rostro hizo que Hermione se sonrojara, y casi le lanza la almohada que había traído de su habitación, a la cabeza.

"¿Así que así será? Me esclavizo en la cocina todo el día, luego vienes tú, me coges a muerte y me niegas el postre. Todavía no pude comer mi budín de pan."

"Estará allí cuando te despiertes." Dijo Hermione sin darle importancia, acurrucándose contra el pecho de Severus, mientras él la cubría con una sábana. "Pensé que, de verdad, podía ir a la cocina por un poco de helado de chocolate…..lástima que la cocina esté tan lejos…"

No es necesario decir que iba a pasar un largo rato hasta que Hermione obtuviera su helado y Severus su budín.

N/T: Un ardiente encuentro con Severus y postre… mmmm… no sé a ustedes qué les parece, pero a mí, ¡me encanta ese plan!


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Cuando despertaron, una hora más tarde, hicieron el amor otra vez. Esta vez, ambos estaban desnudos desde el inicio, y ella se montó sobre la cadera de Severus mientras dormían, así que ya estaban en la perfecta posición, que usaron plenamente para su beneficio."

"Me puedo acostumbrar a esto." Comentó Hermione, jadeando, mientras colapsaba sobre el pecho de Severus. Esta vez, el sexo había sido menos frenético que la primera vez, pero igual de intenso. Pasar de cinco años sin sexo, a sexo dos veces la misma noche, le dejó el cuerpo dolorido, sí, pero completamente satisfecha.

"Así que, ¿estás planeando mantenerme cerca?"

"No me malentiendas, pero mientras sigas besándome así, entonces serás mucho más difícil dejarte ir." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Besas muy bien." Se detuvo con un suspiro porque Severus había comenzado a masajearle el cuello. "Te podría dejar hacer eso todo el día. Esas manos tuyas deberían venir con una advertencia, 'pueden acariciar hasta dejarla inconsciente.'

"¡Diablos! Y yo aquí creyendo que había sido mi maravillosa capacidad para cocinar lo que te estaba atrayendo."

"Créeme, tus habilidades culinarias solo hacen que el paquete sea más deseable." Hermione exhaló otra vez, cuando los dedos de Severus llegaron a sus hombros, encontrando fácilmente los nudos que se formaban al pasar tanto tiempo encorvada, leyendo. "Ok, esto también."

"O sea, que esencialmente, me estás manteniendo cerca de ti para que te acaricie y te alimente. Cualquiera pensaría que eres en parte, gato."

"Tal vez lo sea. Y justo ahora, esta gata, tiene hambre. ¿Estás listo para tu budín?"

"¿Tú qué crees? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que estoy mareado y débil? Es un milagro que siga despierto."

Hermione le sonrió dulcemente. "Puedo cambiar eso, si es lo que quieres."

Severus la miró con los ojos estrechos. Luego, la besó en la coronilla mientras estiraba un brazo y le palmeaba el trasero a través de la sábana. Terminaron besándose otra vez, y en medio del beso, Severus susurró. "Todavía no he comido mi budín de pan."

Hermione se apartó, riéndose a carcajadas, sin poder controlarse.

"Te lo ganaste." Concedió ella, levantándose del sofá. "Pero ni creas que esto va a ser así siempre."

"No me atrevería ni a soñarlo." Dijo Severus con un gesto malicioso, disfrutando del contoneo de la desnuda cadera de Hermione, al verla caminar.

No demoró mucho en regresar, y le entregó un platito a Severus antes de sentarse a su lado.

"Muy bien, gracias." Murmuró él, cubriendo las piernas de Hermione con la sábana, utilizando su mano libre.

"No puedo creer que estemos comiendo un postre, desnudos, en medio de mi sala." Comentó ella, abriendo el envase de helado y comenzando a comer. Justo cuando había alzado la cuchara hasta sus labios, Severus se adelantó y se comió la cucharada de helado.

"Te comiste mi helado."

"Eso hice. Y estaba delicioso."

"Serás atrevido… ¡Te comiste mi helado!"

"Tranquila. Mira, ten…" Severus cargó su cuchara con un poco de su budín y la metió en la boca, todavía abierta, de la castaña.

"Piensa en eso como en una compensación."

Hermione pretendió mostrarse escandalizada mientras masticaba y tragaba el bocado. "Compensación, mi trasero. Yo soy la que preparó el budín. Todo lo que tú hiciste fue mirar por encima de mi hombro y dar instrucciones."

"¿Y tu punto es…?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza y enterró la cuchara en el helado e hizo un exagerado teatro al llevársela a la boca.

"Sabes, nunca me contaste con quién perdiste la apuesta."

Severus comió unos bocados más, masticando tan despacio que hacía que Hermione se volviera loca.

"¿Y bien?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

"¿Lucius Malfoy? ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso tienen doce años, o qué? Aguarda, me retracto. Bueno, como sea, tengo que preguntar… ¿cuáles fueron tus términos si él perdía la apuesta?"

Las esquinas de los labios de Severus se alzaron.

"Le dije a Lucius que debería usar ropa muggle por una semana. Y no podía usar trajes. Solo jeans, zapatos tenis y pulóveres."

"Eso no suena tan mal."

"No para ti. Pero para alguien como Lucius, que tiene un guardarropa que consiste, mayormente en seda, satén o terciopelo, vestir como muggle es como pedirle que se vista con un saco de papas. O peor, es como pedirle que se pare totalmente desnudo en medio del Callejón Diagon. De hecho, Lucius ha dicho que preferiría pasearse desnudo por allí, que ponerse un par de jeans."

"No sabe de lo que se pierde. Me gustan los jeans y los tenis, pero no me sorprende su reacción. Como sea, tu semana sin magia casi se termina. ¿Qué es lo primero que harás en cuanto puedas usar tu varita?"

El malévolo brillo que apareció en los ojos de Severus, preocupó a Hermione, así que dejó escapar una larga exhalación.

Al principio, cuando Severus se dio cuenta que había perdido la apuesta con Lucius, había estado, más que nada, irritado por no poder usar magia. Ahora, quería agradecerle a su amigo, porque al perder la apuesta, había ganado algo más: una nueva conexión con una persona con la que nunca imaginó que disfrutaría pasar el tiempo.

Él y Hermione apenas dejaron la casa en los días que siguieron, mucho menos, la habitación. Sin embargo, Severus casi olvida como había llegado allí, en primer lugar.

"No te atrevas a reírte de mí, pero voy a extrañar el despertar contigo." Le dijo ella el viernes por la noche.

Ambos estaban anidados en la cama de Hermione, con las piernas enredadas bajo las sábanas. El brazo de Severus cruzado sobre el torso de Hermione, y sus dedos trazando círculos alrededor de su ombligo, de vez en cuando hundía el dedo dentro y la hacía reír.

"¿Es esa una manera sutil de decirme que ya no soy bienvenido aquí?"

"¿Qué? No, tú, idiota. Solo digo que cuando regreses a tu hogar, mi cama va a estar muy vacía."

"Disculpa si sueno muy atrevido, pero eres libre de visitar mi cama cada vez que quieras. Todo lo que pido, es que hagas la vista gorda sobre el horrible estado de mi casa."

"¿Cuándo puedo ir a visitarte?"

"Cuando tú quieras Hermione. Me puedes llamar si gustas, cuando quieras."

"¿Tienes teléfono?"

"Así es. Raramente usado, pero allí está."

"¿Y cuándo regresarás aquí?"

"Cada vez que me invites. Prometo no volver a aparecer tan rudamente en tu puerta."

"De acuerdo, pero aún no me dices cuando."

"¡Diablos mujer! ¡Relájate! Aquí estaré si me quieres. Deberías saberlo ya, no permito que cualquiera me ande casi vomitando encima."

"¡Yo no te vomité encima!"

"Dije casi."

"¡Argh! ¡Qué tipo molesto!"

"Y tu eres mi dolor en el trasero."

"Ya te muestro lo que es un dolor en el tras…"

Severus le plantó un beso en los labios, silenciándola, y efectivamente, finalizando la conversación.

N/T: ¡Por fin saben con quién apostó Sev! ¡Bwahahahahahaaa! Veremos de qué forma se venga el lindo Severito… solo un capítulo más.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Epílogo

Lucius Malfoy se sentía una pizca culpable por los ásperos términos que había forzado sobre su amigo de toda la vida, al hacer la apuesta. Severus, sin embargo, tenía la habilidad de superarlo, aún en sus mejores momentos, y Lucius había estado desesperado por demostrarle que podía ir más allá. Si Narcissa se hubiera enterado de lo que había hecho, lo habría castigado verbalmente y los hubiera obligado a cancelar la apuesta.

Por tal razón, se había rehusado a contarle al respecto.

Lucius se había creído terriblemente listo al imponer a Severus la imposibilidad de utilizar su varita.

Pero lo que no sabía, era que en muy poco tiempo, la broma vendría a morderle el trasero. Tampoco tenía idea del paquete que estaba a punto de llegar a la Mansión Malfoy: un par de jeans azules, un prístino par de tenis blancos y un horrible pulóver multicolor, que parecía haber sido tejido por la abuelita ciega de alguien.

Y cada prenda, había sido tratada con la maldición gemino.

Fin

N/T: Bueno, el epílogo fue cortito, pero no pueden negar que la historia fue divertida. ¡Espero que la hayan disfrutado!

Aunque he estado muy ausente últimamente, sepan que leo cada uno de los mensajes que me envían, y sepan que los agradezco mucho y los aprecio todavía más.

La próxima historia, también corte comedia, tiene como escenario una casa de muñecas… estoy segura que les va a gustar también.

Muchas gracias a todas por los alertas, los comentarios, y toda la buena onda que tienen. Espero que estén todas bien y que estén teniendo un gran año.

Un abrazo fuerte desde aquí para todas ustedes.


End file.
